bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kinrepok
Ważne Jeśli można proszę pisać jakieś informacje o sobie. Będę wiedział, czy stosować formę na Ty czy też na Pan/Pani/Państwo. Na wpisy bez podpisu nie odpowiadam. Jeśli to pilne proszę pisać pogrubioną czcionką (Tekst). Nowe wpisy należy dodawać po kliknięciu w + (u góry przy edytuj). WSZELKIE WPISY Z RAŻĄCYMI BŁĘDAMI ORTOGRAFICZNYMI, GRAMATYCZNYMI, STYLISTYCZNYMI ITD. BĘDĄ ALBO USUWANO ALBO POPRAWIANE. Przywrócenie uprawnień Witam. Aktualnie przywróciłem Ci uprawnienia. W przyszłości myślę, że trzeba będzie zrobić jakieś zasady dotyczące przywracania uprawnień użytkownikom, którzy się ich zrzekli, ale to nie teraz. Jeśli będziesz sprzątał w kalendarium to usuwaj hasła całkowicie puste, dublujące się lub zawierające tylko suche fakty (to nie Wikipedia). Jeśli w artykule jest cokolwiek minimalnie zabawnego to zostaw (albo jeszcze lepiej: dopracuj tak jak ja to robiłem), żeby liczba haseł za bardzo nie spadła. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:12, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) Kalendarium Jak już poprawiasz te hasła to miałbym taką małą prośbę, abyś sekcje urodzili się i zmarli dawał poniżej wydarzeń. Wydarzenia są bardziej istotnie. I jeszcze zamiast trzech kropek w pustych sekcjach wstawiaj szablon . To są takie kosmetyczne zabiegi, ale tak będzie ładniej. Resztę robisz dobrze. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:59, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) PUA Dzięki za oddany głos. :) Myslec 12:01, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Pierwsza miłość Oznaczyłeś ten artykuł jako "w edycji" we wrześniu. Mamy luty. Będziesz to dokańczać? Myslec 09:01, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Majonez Nie twórz proszę stron, do których nie odnosi się żadna inna. Akurat jestem w trakcie sprzątania tego, a Ty dorzucasz mi kolejne. Jeśli już tworzysz takie artykuły, postaraj się dodać gdzieś do nich od razu linka, byłbym wdzięczny. Myslec 16:57, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Czysty bezsens Ej, nie rób kolejnych czystek bez konsultacji! Czysty bezsens rządzi się swoimi prawami i kilka bełkotliwych artykułów nie niszczy projektu. Już Ci kiedyś mówiłem, że kwestia humoru jest względna. Artykuły, które pousuwałeś nie są poza tym aż takie złe. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:15, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) PS: Tym bardziej, że usunięte przez Ciebie hasła były już edytowane przez innych administratorów i do większości z nich coś nawet linkuje. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:17, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Budopedia Póki co Budopedia jest na tyle mała, że nie ma za wiele do zaoferowania i w dodatku edytuję tam właściwie tylko ja. Choć propozycja współpracy brzmi interesująco. Jestem otwarty na wszelkie propozycje, pozdrawiam Eldred20 Dyskusja 11:40, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :ok, odwdzięczę się tym samym. Eldred20 Dyskusja 13:59, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) re:Bezsensopedia:Atlas Wiem, o co chodzi, ale chwilowo nie mam pomysłu, jak to poprawić. Pobawię się jeszcze. Myslec 17:44, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :No właśnie jeszcze nie działa, bo Toruń się ustawił, ale Warszawa była pod samą Ukrainą. Ale coś się wymyśli. Myslec 17:50, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Okej, winny się znalazł. Przesłałeś mapkę w mniejszym rozmiarze, niż ten, pod który był dostosowany skrypt. Uważaj na przyszłość. Myslec 18:00, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :::A, i jeszcze jedno - Wikipedia podaje wartości w stopniach, minutach i sekundach kątowych, tutaj potrzeba wartości w stopniach i setnych częściach stopni. Trzeba to przeliczać, mnożąc stopnie minuty oczywiście Myslec 18:10, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) razy 5/3. Myslec 18:09, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Plagiat Kiedy piszesz jakiś artykuł, to proszę Cię, nie wycinaj żywcem zdań z Budopedii. Wiem, że jest to na wiki „legalne”, ale niezbyt etyczne. Takich przykładów jest kilka, ale totalne przegięcie stanowi artykuł Gąbka. Dlatego odwołuje się do Twojego honoru i proszę o usunięcie zdań „zaczerpniętych” z tego artykułu i nalegam byś więcej tego nie robił. Eldred20 Dyskusja 11:02, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Flaga bota Nie ma sprawy :) W przyszłości prośby o flagę bota można zostawiać na odpowiedniej stronie wsparcia. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:30, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) szablon Umieściłem szablony na dole stron, ale wygląda to dość miernie. Może należałoby rozciągnąć szablon na całą szerokość strony? Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:03, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) :Umieszczanie czegoś w innym miejscu byłoby trochę kłopotliwe. Teraz wg mnie jest lepiej i szablon wcale nie przeszkadza i nie niszczy układu strony. Zobacz: szkoła. Co o tym sądzisz? Oczywiście u siebie na wiki zrobię to samo. Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:12, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nie musisz poprawiać, zrobię to botem. Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:36, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) user:WikiaImageReview012 Na przyszłość w takiej sytuacji usuń też (albo przede wszystkim) skasowany plik ze stron, na których się znajduje - coś takiego bardziej szpeci Bezsensopedię od czerwonego linka do strony bota, który pewnie więcej się tu nie pojawi. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:17, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Jak dodajesz interwiki na jakiejś stronie Bezsensopedii, to kliknij link z szablonu i śmiało dodaj go też na Budopedię z tą różnicą, że szablon to . Najlepiej jeśli zrobisz coś takiego: Zobacz także * ... W miejsce kropek nie musisz niczego wstawiać. Są one tylko dla estetyki. Pozdrawiam i życzę bezproblemowej edycji Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:25, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) News:Mecze Euro 2012 przeniesione do Torunia Newsa poprawiłem i przeniosłem, jednak nie sądzę, żeby ktoś go potraktował jak żart primaaprilisowy, a jedynie jako news niemający pokrycia w rzeczywistości... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:20, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Edycje Gratuluję 5000 edycji. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:58, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) :right|100pxW nagrodę za bardzo duży wkład w rozwój Bezsensopedii przyjmij ode mnie tę oto gwiazdę. Zastanawiałem się, jakiego rodzaju odznaczenie Ci przyznać. Ponieważ Twoja działalność obejmuje niemal wszystkie działy dałem Ci gwiazdę ogólną ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:45, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) hej Jestem nowy na Wiki ale wmiarę się oriętuję o co chodzi czy powiedziałbyś mi jak edytować wieże byłbym bardzo wdzięczny masz dużo edycji szkoda że mniej kreatywnych:)(Plants iphone 13:27, maj 9, 2012 (UTC)) Cofanie Dlaczego ostatnio wycofałeś moją edycję w artykule o eurokomunizmie? Co w niej takiego było? Waclawius 17:59, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) czemu Za wieże dziękuję ale dlaczego mnie blokujesz nie mogę pisać a się postarałem. (Plants iphone 12:42, maj 10, 2012 (UTC)) Sorry że nie w dyskusji Przeniesione ze strony użytkownika przez: [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:50, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) ok chyba Raczej się nie nadaję pójdę edytować nonsę może będę was odwiedzał 1 na tydzień i sprawdzał jak sobie radzicię pa.(Plants iphone 18:08, maj 10, 2012 (UTC)) Za co Każdy ma prawo go nie lubić i za to niemożna dawać bana za włsne poglądy możesz to najwyżej usunąć.Na nonsię prawię w każdym arcie jest coś o nim i jakoś nikt nie ma pretensji.(Plants iphone 14:25, maj 15, 2012 (UTC)) hahaha Czy ja go obraziłem w artykule Windows Me?Przekleństwa cenzuruję tym * (Plants iphone 14:35, maj 15, 2012 (UTC)) Znowu cofanie Witam! Czy mogę wiedzeć, co oznaczała ta edycja? Waclawius 15:06, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) 17 miejsce Uwaga kinerpoku jeżeli do ostatniej aktualizacji rangingu encyklopedia bionicle będzie miała 2137 artkułów a my 2145 zdobędziędziecie 17 miejsce! (crasing (dyskusja) 06:54, maj 28, 2012 (UTC)) Crazy Frog Po co usunołeś wdziało to 3 adminów bez zastrzeżeń.Moge dopisać taki stary nie jest ostatnie płyta 2009.To znaczy że wikipedia znowu kłamię! crasing (dyskusja) 12:27, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Szablon:Euro 1012 Może i lista reprezentacji jest istotna w artykule o samych mistrzostwach, ale wrzucenie ich do szablonu nawigacyjnego jest bezcelowe. Co dwa lata mamy mundial lub euro. Jeśli ktoś utworzy podobne szablony dla mundiali w Niemczech i w RPA oraz dla Euro 2008 (co jest możliwe), to w haśle Reprezentacja Niemiec w piłce nożnej musiałoby być pięć wielkich szablonów jeden pod drugim. Naprawdę tego chcesz? Druga sprawa, artykuły w nawigacyjnych muszą być ze sobą wzajemnie powiązane. A co ma ze sobą wspólnego holenderska kadra i Koko Euro Spoko? Poza tym ta lista w dużej mierze dubluje się z szablonem . Czy nie przeszkadzają Ci dwa wielkie szablony obok siebie zawierające niemal to samo? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:41, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :Właśnie po to parę dni temu założyłem wątek na forum. Poczekajmy, może ktoś się jeszcze wypowie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:31, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) re:IRC to nie do końca jest IRC, raczej zwykły czat. ;) Włączone, link. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:35, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Polska (alternatywna rzeczywistość) Czy zamierzasz coś dopisywać do tego atrykułu? Bo jeśli nie, to trzeba zdjąć szablon w edycji. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:29, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Powitanie Cześć , dzięki za tak miłe powitanie :) i ;) Zuza15 15:38, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) HALO ! Jesteś tam ? Halo ! Kinrepok ? Czy jesteś tam ? Zuza15 12:47, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) Uwaga.jpg Tak z ciekawości. Skąd wziąłeś ten obrazek? Jest bardzo fajny :) Crashing 1234 Przed chwilą odblokowałem tego użytkownika i dałem mu stosowne pouczenie. Wiem, że póki co robi on tu więcej śmietnika niż pożytku, ale ban infinite był sporą przesadą. Dożywotnio należy blokować jedynie ewidentnych trolli, którzy notorycznie dopuszczają się chamskich wandalizmów. Jeśli użytkownik wykazuje minimum dobrej woli (a Crashing czasami wykazuje zainteresowanie czymś pożytecznym), to dożywotni ban jest tylko demotywatorem. Hasło 3D nie było nawet wandalizmem, a raczej marnym eksperymentem edycyjnym. A poprzednie blokady dotyczyły innych wykroczeń (łamanie licencji i pyskowanie), których teraz użytkownik nie popełnił, więc jest szansa poprawy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:24, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Życzenia Dziękuję Ci za tak miłe życzenia urodzinowe i w ogóle miło być na Bezsensopedii :) 77.253.7.136 17:32, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Słuchaj ta wiadomość przede mną to byłam ja tylko zapomniałam się zalogować :-) Zuza15 17:37, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Szablon:Najpotrzebniejsze/Regulamin Naprawdę potrzebny jest dodatkowy regulamin dla akcji pisania artykułów, który nie wnosi prawie nic ponad normalne zalecenia przy pisaniu artykułów? Te nadmiarowe informacje można bez problemu umieścić w głównym szablonie (zresztą właśnie to zrobiłem). pzdr. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 03:40, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Od Zuzy15 Dzięki za wiadomość :-) . Zuza15 14:00, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Kalendarium Ok :) Nie zapomnę o kropkach. Pozdrawiam :) --— 32Polak 18:29, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. w najbliższym czasie postaram się je poprawić. --— 32Polak 18:32, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Żart Widzę, że podoba ci się mój tekścik, który napisałem na jednej ze stron tej Wiki :D --— 32Polak 14:44, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :A dlaczego go usunąłeś z artykułu? Strony powinny być śmieszne, a to było śmieszne. --— 32Polak 14:56, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Disambig Ok. Więc mogę już powiedzieć, że na tej Wiki pojawi się już niedługo wiele nowych stron :) --— 32Polak 16:52, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :Dobra, a mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: Czy myślicie, że na tej Wiki jest mało osób. Myślałem, że powinniśmy poprosić kogo z Nonsenspedii o pomoc (albo tylko chętnych). --— 32Polak 16:57, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Wiem, że nie uwierzysz, ale około 20. Ja piszę książki i jestem fanem mang i anime. Często robię tak, że tworzę nową Wikię i tam opisuje mój pomysł. Często mi się one nudzą i przestaje na nich pisać. Najdłużej pisałem na Team Dream Wiki (pierwsza manga) i na Disk Wiki (mój pierwszy "film", albo moja wersja filmu Tron: Dziedzictwo). Przestałem już je tworzyć i od tamtego czasu szukam jakiejś Wiki, gdzie będzie fajnie. Znalazłem Bleach Wiki, Naruto Wiki i wiele innych, ale mi się znudził. Znalazłem tą i ta jest spoko. Potrzebne są na niej tylko dwie rzeczy: trochę rozumu i humor. --— 32Polak 17:03, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Jestem, a raczej byłem aktywny tylko na moich Wikiach. Pisałem też na Wikipedii, ale mi się to znudziło: za dużo zasad itp. Wątpię, aby tam znaleźli się ludzie chcący pisać tutaj. --— 32Polak 17:06, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Wracając do stron ujednoznaczniających. Mam małe pytanie: Otóż nie wiem, czy mogę tworzyć strony ujednoznaczniające dla lat, czyli (np. rok 1 i rok 1 p.n.e.)? Jedna strona dla dwóch lat, a czasami nawet więcej (300 to nie tylko dwa lata, ale i film). --— 32Polak 18:11, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Chcę stworzyć parę stron na tej Wiki (ujednoznaczniające), ale jest dużo do pisania. Mogę skopiować je z Wikipedii i wstawić w niech szablon Wikipedia? --— 32Polak 16:13, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) GNM Hej, nic nie zgubiliśmy. Spojrzyj sobie w historię szablonu - poprzednia grafika była na głównej od 4 dni, niech choć ten tydzień powisi (przywróciłem ją). Linka do telegazety mam cały czas na stronie użytkownika, żeby pamiętać. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:00, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki Dzięki :D A ile razy mam je sklonować? --— 32Polak 13:30, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :O.O Czyli już dwa lizaki. --— 32Polak 16:08, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Mamy problem. Mieszkam w Niemczech. W Polsce nie mieszkam od czterech lat. --— 32Polak 16:36, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Dzięki wielkie :) Zjadłem obydwa. Ten pierwszy był pyszny, ale smakował jak plastik :D --— 32Polak 10:02, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem czy powinienem o tym pisać, ale zauważyłem, że mam o wiele, a raczej powinienem mieć o wiele więcej odznak. Nadal pisałem art. i teraz też napisałem nowe cztery, za które powinienem dostać odznaki. Nie wiem nawet dokładnie ile. --— 32Polak 14:44, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :Jak już pisałem, lizaki były przepyszne. Ty napisałeś, że mogę je wymienić, a więc oznacza to, że jak je wymienię to tracę wtedy te odznaki, czy jak? Nie czaję? --— 32Polak 16:35, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Uff :D --— 32Polak 17:14, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Wiem, że dostałem cztery za artykuły o Pokemonach, ale nie wiem ile powinienem dostać za artykuły z tamtego miesiąca. Pomóż plis :) --— 32Polak 17:16, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::O.O Wiesz o moich edycjach więcej ode mnie. Powiedz dostawcy, że ma u mnie dużego minus :D --— 32Polak 17:23, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Niech się cieszy, bo jestem miłą osobą :D --— 32Polak 18:21, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Czat Mógłbyś wejść na chwilę? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:44, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Szablon:Cytaty Spoko. Zauważyłem, że je poprawiasz. Mam małe pytanie. Chodzi mi o kalendarium. Jest wiele lat, których nie mogę opisać na tej Wiki, ponieważ nic się w nich nie wydarzyło. Oznacza to wiele czerwonych linków, na które jestem uczulony :) Więc chcę wiedzieć, czy mogę je i tak opisać na tej Wiki? --— 32Polak 13:35, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 18 a Hitler Jeśli chodzi o to. 18 wzięła się od inicjałów Hitlera, bo A'' jest pierwszą literą alfabetu łacinskiego, a ''H 8. Podobnie 88 ma się do Heil Hitler. Poza tym temu artykułowi potrzebna jest rozbudowa. Waclawius 16:12, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) PS. Masz tu jeszcze link do źródła. Hejka O kogo ja tutaj widzę? A co to się stało, że wróciłeś? Stęskniłeś się? :) --— 32Polak 08:46, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) :Wiem przecież, ale to mnie zdziwiło jak zobaczyłem, że dokonałeś dwóch edycji. Jak tam u ciebie leci? Wszystko w porządku? --— 32Polak 08:48, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) ::To dobrze. Życzę ci więc wspaniałych wakacji i pozdrawiam :) --— 32Polak 08:55, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Propozycje ustaw Przypominam/informuję o trwającym tutaj głosowaniu, w którym jeszcze się nie wypowiedziałeś. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:16, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) :Podbijam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:17, sie 29, 2012 (UTC)